


All In A Night's Work

by JazzyCriminologist (Starklocked)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Old Fic from FF.net, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starklocked/pseuds/JazzyCriminologist
Summary: House hires a hooker to sleep with. Before things can get started Wilson walks into House’s apartment.





	All In A Night's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from FF.net under JazzyCriminologist.
> 
>  
> 
> If anything needs tagged let me know. I haven't touched these in over 10 years so I don't remember what's hiding in here. The rating may be higher than necessary but I will always err on the side of caution.

In my line of work you run across a lot of different men. I've worked with the young, old, lazy, energetic, subordinate and dominant. And for the most part I know who's what when I walk in the door. So far my current client seems the dominant lazy type. But hey, it is my job, so I'm ok with doing all the work here.

Lucky for me the client isn't horrible looking. Sure, he's a little old and rough around the edges, but damn his eyes make up for anything you'd not want to look at. And by all the books around his apartment he must use those eyes a lot.

"Ok," I give a flirty smile as I face him on the couch in the living room. "So, what would you like?"

"You ride on top of me facing away from me. No talking, no sounds. And don't touch the leg."

I have to smirk just a bit at this. It's always nice when a client doesn't stumble over this part. Makes my job a lot easier to just know what they want and do it than to have to make something up myself.

"Right so off to the bedroom th-" I'm cut off as the door to the apartment opens and a very attractive man comes walking in with a smile that quickly goes to a frown.

"Hey House-oh. I see you have a friend over. Why didn't you put the stethoscope out?" He crosses his arms as he looks over at me and my client. By the way he said friend I must not be the first of my kind to visit here.

"Yes, I do have a friend over, and now mommy's here too. And hey, maybe I wanted you to come in." I look over to see my client moving his eyebrows in a suggestive way. It takes me a second to get the meaning of it. And you know what, a threesome with these two would be a nice change of pace if you ask me.

I give the most seductive smile I can and say to them both, "Well I think that could be fun."

The man at the door stumbles slightly without even moving. I guess I took him by surprise. As for my client he starts to smirk towards his friend at the door. "What do you think Wilson? Wanna try something new with me?" Once again his eyebrows talk more than his lips.

"What?! House. ...House! No. No way. I'm not going to...to...have a threesome with you and some hooker!" The man at the door gives me an apologetic look for calling me a hooker. I shrug it off-it is what I am after all.

"But Jimmy," I laugh a bit as I hear my client whine. "I've always wanted to try a threesome! This could be my Make-a-Wish!"

A huff from the door has me looking back at, what was his name-Wilson? He's rolling his eyes with his hands on his hips. "You're not dying House."

"So? Who says snooty little kids should get all the fun just because they're coughing up blood?" My client-House? Isn't that a noun?-whined at his friend.

"Yes but kids aren't about to ask Make-a-Wish for a threesome with their best friend and a hooker!"

"They could."

Wilson lets out a frustrated groan as he scrubs at his face. "Fine."

"What was that, speak up Jimmy!"

Wilson glared at his friend before sighing and letting his hands fall to the side as he nods. "Yeah ok...fine."

House grins next to me as he stands up, limping halfway across the room before calling over his shoulder. "Come on! Last one in the bedroom bottoms!" He smirked before walking out of the living room and into the bedroom.

I get up off the couch and follow after him. I make it all the way to the side of the bed before Wilson walks into the room. He must like doors with as much time as he's spending by them today. House huffs behind me as I hear his weight hit the bed. "You know, I'm not getting any hornier laying on a bed by myself."

At the door Wilson rolls his eyes but I can catch a flash of a smile. "Knowing you I wouldn't be surprised if you tried glaring at someone from across the room as foreplay." This got a smirk out of House on the bed.

"So I want to fuck the whole hospital? Here I thought that was your mission in life. And I could never take that from you Wilson." House nodded as if it would be a horrible crime to take such a task from his friend. If these two kept this up the whole time maybe I'll start to feel like I'm the one who should be getting paid-this is entertaining!

At the door Wilson glanced down, a hand at his neck rubbing slowly. "So...um... what exactly should I be doing?" He glanced back up at his friend on the bed, smiling sheepishly with this adorable fuck-me-blush on his cheeks. And if the look on the man on the bed's face was anything to go by he thought much the same thing.

"Well you could start by moving away from the door and onto the bed. While I do bite I've had all my shots. You should know, you gave me them. Even the ones in my ass." House winked at the last part.

With the same adorable fuck-me-blush and smile Wilson walked over to his bed, toeing off his shoes as he went. He stopped once he reached the side of the bed, looking down at his friend and laughing awkwardly. The laugh was cut off quickly as my client took hold of his friend's tie and yanked him down. Wilson yelped out as he tumbled down on top of the bed and his friend.

"I didn't hit your leg did I?!" Wilson sounded near panicked as he tried to sit up and look at his friend's leg. House rolled his eyes and gave the tie a jerk to make him turn back. There was a long moment where the two of them just stared at each other. I honestly felt I was in the middle of one of those sappy romance pornos. Well actually, I was standing off to the side of a sappy romance porno.

A sound caught my attention and had me looking back to find the two of them frantically kissing. I had no clue who the sound came from or it had been before the kissing or not, but it sure matched the same neediness that was in thei

While I didn't have the best view I could see the hands of my once client moving underneath his friend's chest, undoing buttons if my guess was right. Which it was, because now the dress shirt was being shoved off the shoulders of the guy on top before being flung off to the side. This made me smirk a bit. It's kinda funny to see sex from this angle. Most the time I have to do said actions and act like I mean it. Not a lot do you get to see sex and it mean something in my line of work. Then again how often does a hooker come in for sex, have their client's friend walk in and be offered a threesome, then completely ignored?

A moan got my head to turn back to the two of them. In my few seconds of musing they had both managed to get all clothing off their chests. Seems that Wilson fellow wasn't as timid as he first looked. As I tilt my head to the side I can see fingertips rubbing and pinching at hardening nipples. If the moans are anything to go by it feels amazing. Even I can't help but get a little excited by it.

I can see hands belonging to House slide up an arm and then slowly down Wilson's back before reaching and cupping his ass. His friend moans and bucks forward as the hands give a firm squeeze.

"Wilson."

A rasp breaks the not so silent silence of the room, pausing all motion of the man who's name was called.

"House? What is it? Did I do something wrong? I'm sor-" I bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing as Wilson gets shut up with a kiss.

"Idiot," House rumbles against lips before kissing again. "You're fine. Amazing even. Which is why I wanted to ask..." there's a slight pause from House and I'm not sure if it's from being unsure or being too overpowered by lust to speak.

"Wilson, will you let me fuck you?"

I'm impressed by the full body shudder this causes Wilson. He looks like his arm that's been holding him up is going to give away from all the shaking. "I...House..." Yet another pause with a reason I'm unsure about. "Oh god yes please." The last words rush out as one as Wilson dives down with his mouth to kiss House.

With a happy sound from House I watch as his hands move from Wilson's ass to the top of his pants, sliding down slowly to the front. Somehow in all the wet smacking sounds I can still hear the zipper as it slides down. Soon I've got a full moon in front of me as House shoves down both the pants and boxers of his friend. That's one nice ass too. Shame I won't get to touch it.

A slight snort gets out before I can stop myself. But damn it that's just way too funny. Wilson's trying to return the action by sliding off House's pants and underwear but it seems more like he's just trying to shake his ass up in the air. He gets them about halfway down the tights before House laughs. "Cute as your ass is up in the air I'd like to have sex now, not next month." Wilson blushed and smiled while House sat up just enough to shove his jeans and boxers down before using his legs to kick them off the bed.

"Sorry about that," Wilson said in the weirdest mix of innocence and lust I've ever heard. And before House can get a comment out Wilson's back at his mouth kissing like mad.

God, if I ever had to be a gay man I hope I could have sex like this.

A rattling is the next thing I hear and I look to see House trying to open a drawer in his nightstand. With a grunt and a yank the thing opens and his hand quickly goes in, pulling out lube and a condom with it. He tosses the condom on top of the nightstand before snapping open the lube with one hand. A few seconds later and he's got at least three of his fingers slicked up. As his hand drops the lube and moves to hover over Wilson's ass he pulls away from the kiss with a sexy as fuck smirk on his lips.

"Wilson," he says in a voice that rumbles with lust that could kill someone in high amounts.

His friend has just enough time to lift his head up enough to look into his eyes before the first slicked digit starts to circle and prod at his hole. Wilson's eyes turn into saucers as House keeps his eyes on him, finger working slowly. I can tell the moment it first starts to slide in by the gasping moan it produces.

"H-House..."

He smiles up at his friend, but this time the smile isn't just playful or lusty like before. His eyes soften as he slides his finger in deeper to his friend, who's stopped making sounds as he looks back into House's eyes. This suddenly just became more than a fuck between them. Damn. Well maybe this is the cause to why I hadn't been the first hooker in this place. He wanted to fuck his buddy.

Now it just seems wrong to watch. It went from a sappy romance porno to a sappy romance chick flick. You never get to see all the good bits in those things anyway. Quietly I make my way out of the bedroom and back into the living room.

I grin as I walk over to the coffee table where a wallet lies. Picking it up I pull out my fee then toss it back down. Sure, I didn't sleep with him but he owes me. Plus it's not often someone can say they got together with the person they've been chasing after thanks to a hooker.

I peak in one last time as I head to the door, catching a glimpse of what looks like House's cock sliding into Wilson's ass. Smirking I open the door and walk out. But before the door can shut a cry of ecstasy can be heard.

"HOUSE!"

I laugh as I walk away from the building pretty sure that I'm not the only one who got to hear that name being shouted.


End file.
